The Masking
by NikCul
Summary: Bella Swan is Faith Taylor, attracting teens that are intrigued by her singing. Her Aunt tells her that she needs to move back to where her parents lived before they died & connect to her normal side again where she goes to school & meets various people.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is a new book I started...enjoy!!_**

**_btw....I'm just finishing writing the chap for be no more..._**

**_enjoy!_**

Chapter 1**_  
_**

The roar of the crowd. All the fans. The adrenaline rushing through every burning whole in your body. The blaring lights seeping through your eyes. Everyone is jumping. Everyone is yelling. _You_ are jumping; _you_ are yelling. You sing your heart out. Sweat until the concert is over. They are smiling. _You_ are smiling.

You at that moment are Faith Taylor the red headed, green eyed, pale faced rock star or as the paparazzi call it: "A Sensation."

You say goodbye, wave to them, skip off stage to your Manager who also happens to be your Aunt Maya and hug her, taking the bottle of water out of her hands and rushing back stage when you here a fainted sound in the background.

"Encore. Encore. Encore." The fans yell over and over again.

You rush back into your change room while your changers help you get undress, fix your wig, retouch your heavy makeup and slip you into a dark blue dress that goes to the middle of your thigh while putting you into black tights and high black knee high socks and black pumps. The dress is a cropped neck and has blue frills sticking in different directions. Sleeveless.

You are ready to go.

They hand you your one of a kind rich brown guitar specially made for you by Yamaha, slip it over your shoulder and are ready to go back and perform.

The fans scream your name as you waltz back onto stage for your final number, your favourite number, the slow number.

You grab a stool, sit on it, adjust the mike and sing.

_I love your smile  
__I love your eyes__  
And when you kiss me  
__It's a great surprise  
Oh, I wanna take you home with me-e-e_

_I love every kiss__  
I love every touch__  
And when you leave  
I miss you so much  
Oh, you make me feel free-e-e_

_My heart beats out of my chest__  
You'd think that I'm obsessed  
__So what do you suggest?  
'Cause nothing will make me depressed  
__Oh…__  
This is love__  
Not a game  
__So don't proclaim__  
That I need to be tamed  
__Oh, I love him  
Oh, I love you, Tim._

_I love your lips__  
They're like scarlet__  
And when we fight__  
You never quit  
Oh, he continues to pursue me-e-e_

_You make me feel safe  
__You take care of me__  
You hold me safe__  
And never let me be  
Oh, please don't ever flee-e-e_

_My heart beats out of my chest__  
You'd think that I'm obsessed  
__So what do you suggest?  
'Cause nothing will make me depressed  
__Oh…__  
This is love__  
Not a game  
__So don't proclaim__  
That I need to be tamed  
__Oh, I love him  
Oh, I love you, Tim._

_We'll be together__  
I know that for sure__  
He puts me in a good mood__  
He is my cure  
__It will be forever__  
I can assure__  
He's there through my ups and downs  
There to allure!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_My heart beats out of my chest__  
You'd think that I'm obsessed  
__So what do you suggest?  
'Cause nothing will make me depressed  
__Oh…__  
This is love__  
Not a game  
__So don't proclaim__  
That I need to be tamed  
__Oh, I love him  
Oh, I love you, Tim._

The crowd shouts at your award winning song as you run off stage to get another drink of water and then head back to the change room where you're greeted with your Aunt who runs up to you to give you another hug.

This is your life.

"Faith, that was beautiful. I know everyone goes crazy for that song. It really is a wonderful hit." She smiled.

"Thanks Maya."

My name is Bella Swan; my fame name is Faith Taylor. I have a double life. Aunt Maya calls me Faith in case anyone hears that I have a double life. The only other people that know are some of my crew like the costume designer, the agent, the publicist and things like that.

My mom died giving birth to me and my dad wouldn't leave my moms side so he told my Aunt to take me and run while he stayed there and died in the same place she had.

He knew it was wrong to leave me but he couldn't imagine a life where she didn't exist. They were in love.

I wish I could have known them, Charlie and Renee. Maya tells me stories but it's nothing how I think they would have been in real life. In my life.

I think of Maya as my mother although I don't address her as that. I would never betray my mother that way.

I'm eighteen now and life is going pretty well, especially with me being 'A Sensation'.

Dan, the guy who plans the meet and greets told Maya and I that everyone who has a backstage pass in lined up now to meet me.

"They are just five minutes away from here." He assured. "You ready?"

"I'm ready. Thanks." I smiled at him.

Maya opened the change room door for me and led me down the narrow hallway way there were about thirty fans waiting to meet me, get a picture and an autograph.

We were going to be here for a while.

I don't just shrug the teens off and say "have a nice rest of the week" or shit like that. I really like to get to know them for the three minutes they have to get to know me.

The first girl looked about sixteen came up to me and smiled politely, nervousness striking through her whole face.

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Faith." I shook her hand.

"Kimmy." She grinned. "Good job! I really like that last song."

"I'm glad you did." I laughed. "So are you sixteen?"

"Almost. My birthday is next week."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks…umm…can you sign this?" She asked, holding up my platinum CD called "The Previous". The title is different and unique. I feel that we all have a previous even if you don't know what that previous is.

"Sure." I smiled and took the black sharpie in my hand and wrote on the front. _Dear Kimmy, Happy Early Birthday! I hope you have a good one! E-mail me sometime! I'd love to chat with you. .com. Talk soon!_

_ Faith Taylor_

I signed my name and let her take a look as she gave me a tight hug and withered away back to the main lobby. I'd be keeping in touch with her. She seems like a nice girl.

I don't give my e-mail out to anyone, only the people that really seem down to earth and deserve it. The genuine ones; the sincere ones. I can tell that in the blink of an eye. Not just based on their clothes, but what they look like on the exterior then digging deep into the interior. She is one of those people I trust. Plus, she won't tell anyone. She wants to be the only one with my e-mail.

I chuckled to myself.

One and a half hours later, I was finished with the thirty teens and didn't give my e-mail out once more.

I gave the last boy a hug and said goodbye as my body guards took me back to the change room where I locked the door and Maya greeted me again.

"How was it?"

"Good." I smiled, sitting down and taking out my green coloured contacts. Everyone who doesn't know I am really Bella has left by now or is out of hearing range.

I set the contacts in contact solution. My eyes were naturally soil brown. Also known as dirt coloured or shit.

I began to tug on my wig which was styled into loose curls and Maya ran over and helped me take it off.

"How many more concerts do I have?" I asked. We were in Miami today but I wasn't sure where we were headed next.

"Your next one is in Seattle which we need to talk about." She said, pulling of the remains of my deep red wig and letting my wavy dark brown hair fall flat in my face. She walked around the couch and sat next to me, grabbing my hand. "We are moving to a small town named Forks."

"Like…spoons?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, we are moving into your parent's old house. Where they lived for the first two years of their marriage and where you were conceived." She explained.

"I don't need the dirty details Aunt Maya." I said, making a disgusted face. "So we are moving there…"

"You will be taking a semester and a half of school there postponing your concert until March."

"It's August!" I exclaimed. "I can't perform for seven months?!"

"No! You will be driving down to Seattle every weekend to do local concerts."

"I guess that is a bit better. Why are we moving? I thought you loved New York."

"I do but the board is making me do this. You have one year more of school and they want you to spend it properly."

"Why can't I go to school in NYC?"

"Faith is too popular Bella, Forks is a small down where hardly any civilization lies."

"Like…Antarctica?" I asked.

"No…the population is three thousand, one hundred and twenty people." She said.

"Oh g-d someone kill me."

"It won't be that bad. Just go be the Bella I know you can be."

"I went to school in NYC though. I don't know why I can't go back!"

"Because you barely attended school Bells. You need a real life sometimes so we are going to give you a new start along with that as well as new friends and new people. A new environment."

I grimaced. "This is completely unnecessary." I mumbled.

"I know, but it's for the best." She smiled. "Now come on, we have to catch a plane this evening and be in Seattle tomorrow morning to rehearse. Don't let the time change kill you please."

I frowned. Time change.

"All your things will be shipped over. Grab your purse and let's get a move in it. We don't want to be late."

I stuffed my contacts that were in the solution and my wig into my big purse and changed into gray sweats and a baggy black tank top and moccasins that made me look like I was a normal girl when I wasn't.

After tomorrow evening I was going to attend a school where three thousand people lived and I didn't like it.

I didn't like it at all.

_**So I hope you guys like my story! I know it's all Hannah Montana like but I really wanted to try it!! Please like it! I swear it won't be the cheesy shit you watch on Hannah Montana.**_

_**loving you**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**woot woot!!!**_

_**Two in one day!! **_

_**thank you xx-BrittCullen-xx for reviewing. Here is chapter two.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

Chapter 2

"Here you go." I smiled at the last fan of the evening, Natalie and let her skip off to the rest of her friends.

My body guards brought me back to the change room and Maya smiled at me. "Good job. I like how you closed with the song 'Reckless.' You are a reckless one."

"Well it's my second favourite to 'I love you, Tim' which I did last night. I wanted to end happily considering this will be the last memory I have of the tour."

"You will still be performing. Don't worry. You will just not be on tour until March."

"I know." I murmured. "Maya, can we go as soon as possible. I'm tired."

"I bet you are." She laughed. "Come on." She smiled.

I had to keep the encore outfit on along with the eyes and hair because apparently there were fans planning to pounce me then make a run for it. And those are the fans I don't like. The _Vultures_.

I hopped in the limo with Maya and some body guard who never had the courage to tell me his name or wasn't entitled to, smiled at me and shut the door to the limo and let us go.

"So how are you going to explain Faith Taylor's limo pulling up into a local house in a small town with some other girl that looks like Faith Taylor walking out?" I asked her.

"I've got it figured out. Were on our way to the airport, switching cars then heading down to Forks."

I smiled at her. "You always do have it figured out."

"And you can change in the limo. There will be body guards surrounding your every inch so no one can actually tell it isn't Faith."

"Smart Aunty." I laughed.

After about half an hour, we arrived at the airport. I was changed back into boring old me and we switched cars, taking a red Chevy from the rental cars.

Maya tossed me the keys and I looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"I thought you might like this car so I'm letting you drive. Go ahead. It's your car now."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I beamed, pulling her into a hug.

"Just, if you feel tired, let me drive, okay?"

"I promise." I smiled, getting into the drivers seat and Maya walking to the passenger seat.

I put the key in the ignition and the car made a loud purr, roaring to life.

"Just tell me where to go." I told her.

"Well, drive out of the parking lot and then make your way straight after that onto the main highway and then I'll let you when to turn."

"Okay." I said, doing what she told me.

Eventually, after about a three and a half hour drive, it now being around 2:30am, we could see the "Welcome to Forks" sign being covered by the night's fog.

Oh great, a sunless town.

"Okay, just turn left on the next street and then a right on the street after that."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was close to your mom; after all she was my sister, so I visited a lot, eventually memorizing the way down here." She smiled, proud of herself.

"How is their house vacant?"

"No one ever bought it." She shrugged. "So now it's ours. All the furniture is there and everything. They even had your nursery room ready and I'm sure it is still intact. I think living it that house will give you a sense of connection to them and of who they were." She assured.

"Good. I am really exited." I admitted. "Not about school, but about being there. Practically being with them."

"It'll probably still smell like them. I remember, your father bought Renee this Channel perfume on her thirtieth birthday and she never went out without it after that. I'm sure there are bottles of it left in their bathroom along with the smell still in her sheets."

"That was sweet of him."

"After that, he never had to think of what he would buy her as a gift." She chuckled.

"From what I've heard about Charlie, that sounds like him."

"Turn here." She instinctively said.

I did as told and then smiled at Maya.

Maya was Renee's younger sister, about twenty nine now. She has straight light brown hair that goes a little bellow her shoulders and is just as tall as me. 5'4. She's not in a relationship at the moment but she does date. I can relate to her through with her being so young and everything. I love it. I love her.

"We're almost there. Just turn left here." She ordered. "And then left there. Drive to the end of the street and then turn onto number 121 on the right. That's it." She said.

I pulled up onto the driveway and gasped. It was smaller than I thought.

It had faded colours and old cracked window shudders and a creaking door.

I know this because I have just stepped inside their house with the help of Maya and the key.

To the left of me, there was a faded black couch with three square seats and an imprint in the middle from where, I'm guessing, Charlie would sit and watch all the games with his feet on the mahogany coffee table that held scratches and scrapes of mud on it from his shoes that he never took off. I could tell because on the grey carpeting floors, there were hiking boot stains covering every inch of the floor.

I followed the shoe marks into the kitchen and saw two shabby kitchen chairs that had been sit in by both my mother and father. In the cupboards there were scratches on the plates from their forks and knifes their mouths had once touched and in a draw below the cupboards was a bucket of their eating utensils in no particular order.

I left the kitchen, walking back to the living room and then following the stairs to the second floor.

On the right of the stairs, pictures hung. Two from their wedding, one from what I'm guessing was their honeymoon and then other pictures taking at historical places where they had vacationed together.

I finished looking at their pictures, the last one being one of Renee pregnant with me and turned left at the top considering you couldn't go the other way because there was a faded brown wall.

Everything was old and faded yet everything seemed so new to me.

I went to my nursery first, turning into a yellow room, which was a faded yellow, and smiled.

Everything was yellow, they didn't know if I was a girl or boy yet I assumed. The crib was yellow too along with the baby sheets.

There was a brown rocking chair in the corner.

That was it.

They would've developed it with pictures and books but they never raised me. I forgive them though. 100%.

I continued down the hall, passing the guest room and walking into my parent's room.

There were two dents in their bed. One being a little bit lower than the other. My father was probably the steeper dent meaning that he probably slept on the left side.

Their bed was black along with the sheets and pillows. Their walls were the same faded brown colour that surrounded the hallways and the cabinets, which still held their clothes, were that similar mahogany colour.

I walked over to the clothes; touching the same handle they had both once touched. I pulled open the draws and it so happened to be Renee's draw pull of perfumes. The sent was strong but opening and so blissful.

I opened it all the way, letting the sent roam around the room and then I inhaled the sent, imagining my joyful mother in the process. Her hair, the same colour as Maya's, her young smile, her skinny freckled arms. She was my mother.

I then heard Maya's voice in the entrance way. "How do you like it?"

"The house?" I confirmed.

She nodded.

"Love it."

"Good. I ordered pizza. Just cheese. Call you when its here. Your things arrived by the way. Both Faith and yours so you can unpack. The guest room is mine, the nursery is yours. People are coming over tomorrow to redo it but you will sleep in my room with me tonight. School starts tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Nope. I'm good." I laughed.

"Alright then. Now go unpack."

I nodded with a smile and went downstairs to get my things, bringing each bag up one by one.

I began to unpack when I realized I didn't have draws and that they were coming tomorrow. "Maya!" I called.

"Yeah Bella?"

"I can't unpack! My draws come tomorrow!" I explained and I heard a faint chuckle.

"Okay! Tomorrow then! Just prepare what you are wearing to school tomorrow!" She advised.

I took out my beige loose T-Shirt that had black kisses in random spots but wasn't covered with it and my dark skinny jeans. My shoes were black flats and the purse I switched all my things into was an over the shoulder brown, blue and white sac with white fringes as the ties. I grabbed my favourite necklace that Maya gave me for my Sweet Sixteen, a silver key, and put it on top of the folded pile and tossed my light pink rain coat on top of it all just in case.

"Pizza's here!" I heard Maya call from downstairs.

As I walked down the old creaky stairs, I could smell the aroma of the cheese pizza filling the atmosphere and when I walked into the kitchen, she was already munching away and there was a piece waiting for me on an old plate.

"You washed this, right?" I asked and she nodded.

I sat down in the vacant seat and took a bite of the pizza and chewed. Once I swallowed I began firing questions at her. "So what is this school called?"

"Forks High School."

"How creative." I mumbled and she snorted. "Attractive." I laughed at her snort. "You already signed me up?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it didn't take much. Just a call, your previous school and register information. They asked about attendance and I said that you had been very sick for a while but you are all better now. Then she asked if it was contagious and I said it was just a long cold, don't worry and blah, blah, blah…" She explained.

"Thorough." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

We finished our pizza and then went to bed. I'm surprised a pizza deliver even came to our house at four in the morning.

After about five minutes of sleeping, taking subtle intakes of the sent that lingered in the air, I fell asleep, soothed by my mom and dad.

I was finally home.

_**there!!!**_

_**chappie twooo**_

_**leahnightt you better revieww!!!**_

_**jksjks**_

**_she is my best friend..._**

**_anyways..._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_loving you_**

**_NikCul  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hiiii!!!!!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isnt as long as the other ones but it's close enough!!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Chapter 3_**  
**_

"Bye Maya!" I called to her as I got inside my car and began driving away.

I was tired. Maya had woken me up at seven to give me directions and what to do and I also had to get ready for school and all that jazz. But really, was seven necessary? Ugh!

I pulled up into the school not long after I had left and chose an empty parking space that was in between a jeep and Volvo. Well, I felt out of place being put next to a silver legend but the jeep I could handle.

I walked into the front office, not used to the environment just yet and then walked up to the head desk.

"Hello?" I asked.

The secretary looked up at me. "Isabella Duck?" She asked.

"Just Bella. I'm new and it's Swan..." I said.

"Oh yes. Sorry about that!" She laughed to herself. "I'm Ms. Cope, by the way." She added with a smile and handed me my schedule explaining all my classes. "For the new students, we have this buddy system so they can make friends as well as getting comfortable with the school and everything. Your buddy is Alice Brandon.." She smiled and my eyes widened.

"Wait, who?" I asked.

"Alice. She is a straight A student. She transferred here a couple years ago. Four I think." She grinned.

"Brandon? Alice Brandon?" I confirmed. There was no way a name like that could be popular.

"Yes!" She said and then looked behind me. "There she is now, the short girl walking through the doors."

"Hi Ms. Cope! Where is Isabella?" Alice asked. She still looked the same. Same short black spiky hair and still as small as a little pixie with her own fairy dust which she sprinkles in the depressed.

"Bella." I corrected and turned around to be face to face with Alice.

Her eyes filled with bewilder. "Bella Swan?" She asked with a hesitant voice and I nodded then she turned to Ms. Cope. "Ms. Cope! You said I was helping Isabella Duck not Bella Swan!"

She shrugged. "Sorry, got the last name confused. Now get out of the office before it gets crowded and help her find her way around things. Good day." She smirked.

We walked out into the September air and Alice glared at me.

"Hey Ali…" I murmured.

"Hey." She jerked.

"Look, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

She stopped walking and turned to face me. "Just save it because I really don't wanna hear your corny excuses."

"It's been four years!"

"We were best friends Bella!"

"I know and I was a horrible one." I confessed.

"You missed my fifteenth birthday for a _concert_. A _local_ concert and you knew about that day for _months_! If I would have understood if you had told me the truth and then it wouldn't have been so bad but you lied to me for _years_."

"The only other person that knew was Maya and other stage crew people."

"I knew you since I was three. In grade nine all of a sudden you began to miss weekend chills and then you never handed in your work because you were always busy on the weekend, or that was your excuse to the teachers, but you told me it was because you didn't feel like chilling or going out or _Maya _was sick or _you _were sick and sometimes you would use the odd 'I already had plans' and I thought I was just being delusional. There was no possible way my best friend didn't want to be friends anymore but it just turned out that there were more important things in her life like making money and singing in from of hundreds or thousands of people!"

"It's called following your dreams!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned.

"It's a secret. It was _my _secret. Everyone at school thought 'oh she can't sing'. Do you remember that? I just wanted to prove myself that I could and I didn't want it going around."

"I wouldn't have spread it."

"I know…I am so sorry."

"If you thought I would have, I can easily go do it now."

"Alice…please, don't do it."

"I won't. I just so happen to be president of the Faith Taylor fan club and I wouldn't want to disappoint my fellow club members when they find out their idol is a fake." She spat. "A phony."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She said, looking down and her feet.

"How did you even figure it out? You never ended up telling me…"

"Remember you slept over one night when you didn't have a concert, not that I would have known that...It was like the middle of January."

"The one where we ate pretzels, Nutella and popcorn?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, that one. Well, when you showered in the early morning and I was still 'sleeping', I heard you singing. Your voice sounded similar and I didn't know the song so I let it go but then a week later the song you sang in the shower came out and then I knew you were her. You looked similar too so there was no other explanation." She told me.

We both stayed silent for a moment.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, you're still my best friend even though I haven't seen you four three and a half years considering for six months I didn't talk to you until the night I left…we can be friends as long as we have no secrets."

"No secrets." I smiled, shaking her hand then changing the subject. "So what brings you to Forks?" I asked.

"I don't even know. My dad got a really good managing position and some writing place and didn't give a hoot it was in a small town so here we are. How about you?"

"Board of Education thinks I need a break from Faith. My parents used to live here so here I am…"

"How's Maya?"

"She's good. Still single." I chuckled.

She giggled. "So I heard you will be doing local concerts in Seattle."

"And you know that how…"

"Fan club."

"Explain that…"

"I was playing a game because some fan thought she knew you better than I did and I ended up answering every Faith Taylor question right and they begged me to be president so I agreed. It keeps me busy after school."

"What about fashion?"

"I still do it but I guess you could say I have 'fashion block'. I'm stumped."

"You know I could get your designs out there."

"How?"

"Make me my next concert outfit and we'll talk." I smiled.

"Really? You'd wear a nobody?"

"I'm wearing a no body right now."

"As Bella but what about Faith?"

"Of course I wouldn't where a nobody." Alice then looked confused. "But you are _not _a nobody."

She beamed and then smiled at me and gave me a tight hug. "Thanks Bella. Now come on…let's get you to class. What do you have?"

"Umm…English…building four."

"Okay…were close. Just follow me."

I followed Alice to the building and gave her a hug goodbye. When she left me I walked into the class.

I walked further in and sat down in an empty spot. Not long after, a boy with broad shoulders, tight brown curls, and was extremely buff, sat down next to me, slouching in the chair, acknowledging me with a nod and a smile. "Yo, I'm Emmett."

"Bella." I shook his large…_very _large hand.

"Your new?" He guessed and I nodded. "Cool. So what is your average in English?"

"Not good…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not good either. You seem like the smart type."

"I could be…but I'm not. I used to but I got really sick and missed a lot of school in the past year so for my senior year they made me move here for a new start." I explained.

"Cool. Where are you living?"

"Camas Avenue. It's east of Forks Avenue. The main street."

"That's pretty close."

"Yeah."

"Oh…are you living in that house that has been vacant for like…twenty years…"

"Eighteen. That was my parent's house before they passed away in the Forks Hospital that was burned down and then it was rebuilt on the same property. I never lived here until now."

"I'm sorry about your rents."

"It's okay but thanks."

Just then our English Teacher Mr. Mason walked in and began today's lesson on: "Classroom Rules."

Yay?

After class, I got my things and Emmett ran up to me. "Hey, so what do you have next?"

"Trig. Alice Brandon is my buddy so she's gunna help me get there."

"Alice? Alice is like my best friend. I'll see you at lunch then if you're sitting with her. Bye!" He called as he rain to his next period.

I liked Emmett, he was sweet. You'd think he was really intimidating but he's just like everyone else except picks up more weights a way that I have in my whole life time.

I saw Alice standing outside the door and met up with her and walked to the class that was five doors down so I didn't have to walk back outside.

I thanked her and then walked inside and had a recap lessons of "Classroom Rules.

Oh joy.

I took out my Blackberry and played brick breaker the rest of the period.

It passed the time, for now.

_**There it is! Sorry again that it's kinda short.**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**yeah....dont 'think' you like it....REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU LIKE IT **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**really long chappie....**_

Chapter 4

"How was the beginning your day?"

"I don't know Alice." I laughed. "Okay I guess. I met that Emmett guy in English and sat alone in Trig while I listened to boring class rules over and over again."

She stifled a laugh and I glared at her and her face turned 'serious'. "Well, its lunch now and I wanna introduce you to some new friends I made a couple years back." She smiled, taking my arm and pulling me towards the cafeteria.

She brought me over to a group table where four people sat. Three guys and another girl. The girl had luscious blond locks of hair that went down her back. It shone like a millions stars yet had a sense of naturalness to it. Her blue eyes pierced with motivation; striving for something that I was bound to find out.

The man sitting next to her was Emmett and he smiled sweetly at me, tilting his head; accepting me.

The honey blonde next to Emmett scanned Alice's eyes and I guessed that they had something going on. He had milky brown eyes and long eyelashes that he stared at Alice through. She was reacting just the same.

Then I gasped when I turned my head to the last guy and saw his emerald eyes as well as his tousled bronze hair flaring in different directions. His nose angled down but wasn't flat and his jaw was edged to perfection. There was a slight pinkness in his cheeks like he was blushing but it was natural; it was always there. His lips were two thin yet thick lines of scarlet and his chin was rounded and firm. Holy shit.

"Okay so you know Emmett. That's his girlfriend Rosalie and next to Emmett is Jasper, my…friend…and next to Jazz is Edward. We are all in the Faith Taylor fan club except for Edward…" She stated.

"I'm not in it because she is stupid." Said Edward, his voice releasing a cautious velvet. Is was a harsh tone and then I realized what he said. He called Faith Taylor stupid. He called _me _stupid.

"Will you give it up Edward? Like honestly." Alice interjected.

"I don't have to like her." He argued.

"Give me two reasons why it's 'okay' not to like her."

He paused. "Umm…she's…"

"See…you don't have a legit reason to not like her. Everyone agrees, right Bella?"

"Umm…he doesn't have to like her. I mean…she's okay." I said for Edward's sake. No one knew I was dissing myself. "I mean she has a background with the paparazzi and can be a bit stubborn with the press but she can sing and she's really nice to her fans and stuff. I don't think Faith Taylor is a bad person, I just don't think that gives everyone a reason to obsess over her."

"We only obsess over her because she is a great role model." Rosalie cut in.

_Why thank you…_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah," agreed Jasper. "She really knows how to sing and…dance." He perked up. Okay, ew, gross.

"Well _I_ like her." Smiled Alice while glaring at Jasper. There was definitely something going on with them.

"Well I agree with Bella. I don't hate her I just don't like her." Edward smiled at me.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Can we just sit down and eat our lunch? Edward move to the seat next to you and Bella you can go sit next to Rose on the other side." She demanded. Same old Alice.

Rosalie glared at me after my recent bagging on myself, which I wouldn't tell her, but she thought it was Faith Taylor, someone I didn't 'personally' know.

"But Bella, I know you don't like Faith as much as much as other people do but will you at least join the club. We could use the help." Alice pleaded. I wanted to laugh. Alice knew I just bagged on myself but I'll give her credit. She acted like she was oblivious.

"I'll think about it." I told her. I didn't want people asking me questions that I really could answer or telling me that Faith's favourite food is spaghetti when it's clearly pizza.

"Goodie." She jumped.

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Emmett spoke up.

"Good. I thought it would be a lot worse." I chuckled. "How about you guys?"

"Good." Edward answered. "What do you have next?"

"Biology, you?"

He smiled. "Me too. Partners?"

I loved how he asked it. It was so casual.

"Sure. I'd love too." I agreed with a grin.

The bell rang after that and Alice came up to me and whispered to me over the loud packing off the cafeteria. "Just join, it'll look less obvious." She whispered and I was going to disagree but there was no point in fighting with Alice Brandon.

"Wanna walk to class together?" Edward asked after everyone else had left.

"Sure."

"So why'd you move here?" He asked.

"I was sick for a while, nothing serious but I missed a lot of school so they gave me a new start. We chose Forks because my mom and dad used to live here before they passed away."

"We?" Perceptive.

"Me and my aunt." I corrected.

"Oh. I'm sorry to here about your parents."

"Isn't everyone?" I chuckled.

"I guess you here that a lot…"

"Well yes but I appreciate the sympathy." I admitted.

"I won't bring it up again." He promised.

"Don't worry Edward, its okay. I never knew them though. They died when I was born."

"Sorr-no…no apologies." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "New subject." I suggested.

"Yeah. So…what's up?" He asked with casual awkwardness.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean…there are just so many options." I stated and he chuckled. "There is heaven, the sky, the clouds, the ceilings and the roofs, space, the moon, the sun, the stars. I mean, what do I pick!?" I exclaimed with high sarcasm.

"You've got a sense of humor, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I'm good and yourself."

"Dreading another round of classroom rules." He smirked.

We had stopped walking now that we were paused in front of room 333 Biology and he gestured for me to walk in first and I stepped in front of the open door and stammered my way to the back of the classroom and took the table to my right sitting in the seat closer to the aisle and Edward sat in the window seat.

"Classroom rules!" The teacher, Mr. Banner, shouted with high enthusiasm at the class and everyone groaned in unison.

"Time to bring out the Blackberry…" I whispered to Edward and heard him laugh slightly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing except iphone all the way. The scrabble app rocks." He joked.

"Wanna play a game of it?" I asked.

"You're on." He agreed.

He opened the app and while he made a word, I played brick breaker.

He passed me his phone and I saw the word ANGRY written across the top. I took the R and made READ then passed it back to him.

The game continued for the rest of the period until it was over and I, of course, ended up winning.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good." He smiled.

"I know." I teased.

"So…are you gunna join the fan club?"

"I think I will. You can't fight with Alice Brandon."

He nodded and laughed. "But Edward Cullen can."

"You being Mr. Cullen?" I asked, confirming his last name.

"Oh, most definitely."

"Why don't you just join with me and we can make fun of her while we update the website and put facial hair on her face?"

"You know now that I think of it…being in the fan club could be fun after all." He smirked.

"Oh it will be…"

I knew making fun of me and using my own weaknesses against myself was pretty low but I liked Edward and I wasn't going to throw it away because of someone I am half the time I live on this planet.

"So will you do it?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey, what's your number?" He asked.

We exchanged numbers and gave each other back our phones.

"Just text me after last period and we'll walk to the Faith Taylor meeting together. See you then."

I nodded and turned and looked for Alice to find her nowhere and then went to go look for the gym myself.

I found it after about fifteen minutes and was excused because of my buddy and then we just went over gym rules and health rules.

Why don't they just have one whole assembly of rules?

After gym, I fetched my gym clothes and walked back to Alice's locker where I found her with Jasper.

"Hey Alice." I smiled at her.

"Bella!!!!!! I am soooo sorry I forgot to help you find your last period."

"It's okay. I found it. Umm…what do I do with all my things?"

"Oh…didn't they tell you. We're locker buddies. I was wondering why all your things weren't in here…"

"Oh." I chirped. "Works for me."

Alice took the rest of her things out of the locker and then we walked over to Edward's locker.

"Me and Jazz will be in room 103 where the club meets. Meet us there in five."

I nodded and then looked at Edward who was packing his bag up on the ground. The locker rush had dimmed down so it was us and a couple other people in the area.

"How was last period?" He asked.

"Gym rules." I replied. "You?"

"English Rules."

"Ew." I chuckled.

He picked his bag up and took the jacket from his locker then shut the door. "Let's go."

"Alright."

I followed him down to room 103 where I saw about ten people waiting for us in the room. Alice was standing at the front of the room and I saw that it had BELLA SWAN and EDWARD CULLEN written on it.

"Fellow Faith Taylor fans. We would like to welcome to new members to the group. Edward and Bella." Alice said, introducing us.

"Edward hates Faith."

"I talked him into joining." I explained.

"Oh. Well hi!" The girl smiled, getting up and coming over to me. "I'm Jessica Stanley. That there is Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Tyler. Alice is our president. How big of a fan are you?"

"Umm…I like her music." I said.

"Oh…" She seemed disappointed.

"Were not obsessed." Edward explained.

"That's okay. We could always use the extra help." The girl named Angela added.

"Thanks." I nodded at her.

We sat down at the back while Alice spoke. "As you all know, Faith Taylor has moved to Seattle and will be doing local concerts every weekend. We aren't going to stalk her to the ends of the earth but I say we go see one of her concerts this weekend. Tickets go on sale this evening and I can buy one for each of you for tomorrow. Since she's local, they are only forty-five dollars. If you oppose, leave. All in favor of seeing Faith Taylor live?" She asked.

Everyone but Edward and I raised our hands. Alice knew why I couldn't do it. In order for them to see me, I can't entirely be with them.

"Edward, Bella?"

"I'd go but I'm still unpacking. You know I just moved here, right?"

Alice nodded knowing that wasn't really the excuse.

"Umm…I'm helping Bella unpack." Edward lied.

"You are?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah."

"No you're not." I said.

Edward glared at me. "Yes I am."

"Yeah, he is." I said, not wanted him to be mad at me.

"Okay. Meeting dismissed. I'll buy the tickets tonight and you'll pay me tomorrow before the concert. Now go pick out what you're going to wear." Alice demanded and everyone left the room, on their way home leaving me and Edward.

"Anyways, see you Saturday!"

I was about to say something like "I won't be there! I'll be on stage!" but he was gone.

Damn Forks for starting the first day of school on a Friday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice!" I called just as she was running out the building.

"Oh hey." She smiled.

"Is this some sort of revenge?" I asked her.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked sarcastically.

"Al, you know Edward can't come over because I won't exactly be there! I'll be on stage!"

"Do you wanna know what you do?"

I nodded my head.

"Answer the door when he comes over, ready to go and everything and then tell him you have a beauty pageant and he won't wanna come and he'll understand. Say you're already done packing or something like that. Problem solved."

"Thanks Alice!" I hugged her and ran off back home.

SATURDAY

"What should I wear?" I asked Maya as we looked in my Faith Taylor closet.

"Well since it's a local concert you only need one outfit and I'd go with a casual dress and high heels…" She suggested.

We had already redone my room and my walk in closet was just designed for all Faith's things.

I walked deeper into the closet and saw something blue and sparkly. "Do you think this is too formal or too much?" I asked.

She skimmed the dress. It went right about my knees and had a cropped neck. It was straight, didn't flow, but didn't fir my curved and had thick straps.

She nodded her head, yes. "And with these grey six inch pumps." She smiled, picking them up off the ground.

I rolled my eyes and took the shoes from her hands and tossed them on my bed and went to into the washroom when the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and opened it and there stood Edward, leaning against the side wall of the porch.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have plans to help you unpack."

"Oh I'm done." I explained. "I'm actually about to go out…beauty pageant." I explained.

"You do beauty pageants?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yup. Follow in my Aunt's footsteps. It's actually pretty fun. You can come if you want…"

"No…I'm good." He chuckled.

"Sorry. We'll reschedule. I would've called you but I didn't think you were actually coming." I laughed it off.

"It's okay. Umm…well now I'm gunna be bored."

"Alice told me she got me a ticket in case I was done early but then I told her about the pageant. Why don't you go and text me about how awful she is live." I joked.

He shrugged. "Yeah. I'll take a video just for you." He grinned.

"Perfect. Anyways, I have to go get ready. I'll see you Monday." I waved goodbye and then shut the door and then ran upstairs to go get ready for the concert.

EPOV

I walked back to my car and took out my phone, pretty bummed I don't get to spend the day with Bella and make fun of Faith Taylor.

I chuckled to myself.

I dialed Alice's number and she picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Al, Bella told me you had an extra ticket to that concert…"

"Oh yeah. You are more than welcome to come. Come to my house in half an hour and we'll drive down to Seattle. The concert doesn't start until seven-thirty and it's three. See you then!" She smiled and hung up.

I stuck my phone back in my pocket, got into the car and began driving to Alice's.

Who cares if she said half an hour? I wasn't gunna drive all the way home and back.

BPOV

"How do I look?" I asked Maya while I was warming up backstage. I had my contacts in, my wig straightened with bounce and I was ready to go.

"Good. Just don't trip." She teased.

"Ha ha." I grimaced and then heard the begging of my song start and I ran on stage.

_Ever wonder why people do crazy things?_

_Go on a coaster or jump off a swing_

_Get a piercing or shave their head_

_Or hang at an bar instead_

_Being a bit carless, mindless and brash_

_Doing many things that are completely rash_

_Climbing a mountain when you know you can't succeed_

_Or drive a car past its limit's speed._

_It's because we're reckless, yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I would jump of a cliff for you_

_Sky dive 'til my face turns blue_

_I would swim with the sharks too_

_Stay out late and get a tattoo_

_Cross heavy roads_

_In a slow mode_

_I would be reckless…_

_Reckless for you_

_My mind's exploding, my heart is pounding fast_

_Adrenaline is rushing and I know it won't last._

_Hang upside down; let the blood rush to my face_

_Letting my consciousness erase_

_Walking alone in the streets late at night_

_Jumping out of an airplane flight_

_Eating hot peppers 'til my tongue becomes numb_

_Restricted areas, just being dumb_

_And why…?_

_It's because we're reckless, yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I would jump of a cliff for you_

_Sky dive 'til my face turns blue_

_I would swim with the sharks too_

_Stay out late and get a tattoo_

_Cross heavy roads_

_In a slow mode_

_I would be reckless…_

_Reckless for you_

_Go over board_

_Or play with a sword_

_Why don't you drive the ship yourself?_

_Steel a Ford_

_Not being accord_

_Why don't you climb a whole damn shelf_

_But just you wait…'til it tips over…_

_I would jump of a cliff for you_

_Sky dive 'til my face turns blue_

_I would swim with the sharks too_

_Stay out late and get a tattoo_

_I would jump of a cliff for you_

_Sky dive 'til my face turns blue_

_I would swim with the sharks too_

_Stay out late and get a tattoo_

_Cross heavy roads_

_In a slow mode_

_I would be reckless and stupid and daring and risky and bold and wwiiiiiiiiiillllled!!!!!!!!!_

_I would be reckless_

_I would be reckless_

_I would be reckless_

_Reckless for yooooouu_

_Ever wonder why people do crazy things?_

_Being a bit carless, mindless and brash_

_My mind's exploding, my heart is pounding fast_

_But I'm still reckless_

"How are we all doing tonight?" I asked the audience through the blinding lights.

They answered with a bunch of mumbled words that I couldn't make out.

"You don't say?" I laughed. "Well I hope you liked my first number. As a lot of you know I will be doing local concerts and I hope to see faces again and again. I will be doing a signing after the concert today. I'm sure a lot of you are following me on Twitter so I'll let you know if there will be more." I chuckled. "So who wants another song?" I shouted.

The yelled back and I started my other song "Who Cares?"

By the end of the concert, I was fatigued and tired.

I waved goodbye offstage and ran to check my phone and I had four missed calls from Edward Cullen.

I ran to Maya and told her and we conjured up a plan.

I called him back and he picked up on the second ring. "You called?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted you to listen to the concert but it's over know. How's the pageant?"

You could here Maya dimly in the background. "Sarah Green presenting her ball gown dress."

"Good. I have to go though. I'm on soon. Talk to you later." I hung up. "Thanks." I nodded to her and ran to the security guards who escorted me to a table in the main room where there were pictures of me and a sharpie.

I sat in the chair and the sharpie in my hand and knocked it against the table. Soon after, a rush of teen swarmed out of the concert and ran up to my table.

The first people were the Fan Club. Go figure.

"Hi." Alice said and I smiled at her and grabbed a picture. "I'm Alice."

I stuck out my hand. "Faith."

"I know. These are the people from the School Fan Club." She said all the names and I smiled at them and shook their hands as well.

I signed all the pictures and took a picture with each and every one of them and then noticed something.

Edward wasn't there.

When Alice came up to hug me I whispered in her ear. "Where's Edward?"

"Beats me." She laughed and waved goodbye.

I signed the rest of the fans pictures while posing with them and then when they were all gone, I slumped back into my chair and collected my things. Everyone was gone. Escorted so I could peacefully walk back to my change room without someone harassing me. Raping me. Jumping me or taking samples of my hair/wig.

I was looking down at my grey pumps, trying not to fall on the slippery floor when I bumped into something or rather someone and fell backwards.

"I'm sorr-Faith." The voice said.

"Ed…education is important. Don't you have school?" I covered, looking at Edward.

He laughed. "Umm…it's Saturday."

"I knew that." I smiled. "Faith Taylor." I stuck out my hand.

He looked at it but didn't extend his hand back. "Nahhh….I'm just here for pity for this girl who couldn't make it but you are not worth it."

"You don't say?"

"Look, no offense but I don't like you."

"None taken. I've heard it all before."

"Look, can you just get out of my way so I can meet up with some friends."

"Where's the girl?"

"A pageant."

"And you don't like me because I'm a singer…"

"You're superficial."

"Beauty pageants are superficial."

"Eff off." He chuckled and I glared at his figure walking away just when my phone rang. 'Edward Cullen' it said over the top of it.

Edward Cullen was less than two meters away from me, calling Bella Swan.

I am Bella Swan.

But I am supposed to be Faith Taylor right now.

Then my phone made a sound indicating I was getting a call and Edward turned to look at me.

_**cliffyy.....**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorryy ittt toook soooooo loooonggg**_

_**here!!  
**_

Chapter 5

Or maybe I was just imagining it - like that was what I wanted to happened but it turned out that he never called Bella and my phone never rang and now he was gone and out of the building like it never happened. But why would I want that to happen? Why would I think it happened? Was I just being delusional?

Something in me really did want to be friends with Edward because being around him strikes up my mood and yet I feel like something is missing like I should tell him.

But I won't.

Or at least not yet.

Not until I know I can really trust him. Even more than I trust Alice.

I turned and stalked back to my change room where Maya was waiting to take off my wig while I took out my contacts and but them in their solution.

"By the way you're done for the weekend…" Maya told me.

"Why so soon?"

"I'm not sure. I think they just wanted to do one on the opening weekend or something like that. But next Friday, Saturday and Sunday you have a show twice a day, one matinee and one evening, so we'll just be staying in a hotel near by next weekend.

"Okay." I mumbled, tired from the concert.

I stuck on a pair of dark gray sweatpants and loose white tank top and a dark pink cardigan and my Uggs and was ready to go stuffing my contacts and wig in my big purse.

We walked out the back door and hopped into the car and drove back to Forks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got home, I realized on my phone I had three text messages and one missed call. The missed call was from Alice, two of the texts were from Alice saying 'great show' and the other saying 'call me' and the last being from Edward and it was a picture of the concert, well of me during the concert. The title of it was 'ha ha' … how sweet of him.

I dialed Alice's number and she picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" I asked back.

"Oh hey Bella. Good job by the way. Anyways, what's up?"

"You wanted me to call you…"

"Oh yeah! I forgot. I was wondering if you could get us tickets for next weekend or something or do something for the Faith Taylor community. The club loved the concert and everything and it makes me happy when their happy."

"Umm…I'll see what I can do. I'll ask Maya how full next weekend is and get back to you, okay?" I smiled through the phone.

"Thanks Bells. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Did Edward tell you how he told Faith to eff off after the concert? Good times…note my sarcasm." I explained.

"Yeah he told me. Don't let it get to you. He probably jumps on his bed listening to your music and singing along every night in his room but he's just too afraid to admit it." She giggled.

"Some part of me hopes your right."

"Why is that?"

"Well, me and Faith are they same person and how can he like only one half of me and not the other if we're the exact same? It worries me that if he finds out he won't like either of them."

"Are you planning on telling him?" She asked.

"Should I?"

"Too soon to tell." She mumbled. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Umm…not sure. I don't think I am doing anything. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to chill or something."

"Sure. Just call me in the morning. I'm gunna get to bed. Love you, night." I said.

"Love you too. Night." She replied and hung up.

I fell into a deep sleep after the conversation, dreaming about tomorrow or dreading. Something tells me Alice has something planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ATTENTION!" I heard someone scream loudly in my room. "Hut, two, three, four. Hut, two, three, four." And now the room felt like it was moving.

"STOP!" The person yelled. "I think she's awake!"

_What the heck is going on..._

I fluttered my eyes open only to see the whole Faith Taylor Club hovering over me with curious eyes while my eyes widened.

"What the-"

"Hi Bella. I hope you don't mind us coming over. Maya let us in." Alice grinned at me.

"Umm…what are you all doing in my room?" I slouched down, dazed.

"Well…we are having a day dedicated to Faith Taylor! And since you're in the fan club well then you have to participate but knowing you wouldn't come if you were told we decided to just come to your house and get you! Edward's coming later by the way. So are you in?"

"Umm…do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Fine. Now get out of my room, all of you, and let me get dressed." Everyone began walking out but I got out of my bed and grabbed Alice by her arm. "Are you insane?"

"What? You said you were free."

"To like…chill. Not have a day dedicated to me!"

"To Faith." She corrected and I glared at her.

"Why are we even doing this?" I asked her.

"Not sure…I think the club finds it fun but I don't know."

"And what are we even gunna do?"

She shrugged. "We'll play as we go. You in?"

"I don't have a choice." I restated.

"Yippie! Can I help you get dressed now?"

"NO!" I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of my room and ran over to my closet looking in the more casual section rather than the Faith Taylor section.

I tugged on some black leggings and a pale, pink, thick, silky top that was a cropped neck and wasn't tight fitted but wasn't too baggy and went right under my hips. I finished off with my thick, dark, blue, flat, moccasins that had a belt buckle in front of the closed toe area and silver beads embedded on the sides.

I stuck my hair up in a loose, messy ponytail and then grabbed my long black cardigan, just in case, and then turned my light off, closed the door to my room and headed down stairs where Alice and everyone was huddled in a circle and that is when the door bell rang.

I ran over to it and opened the door to Edward face. "Hey." I smiled at him, still kinda pissed he told me, well, Faith to eff off.

"Hey!" He grinned and enveloped me in a friendly hug.

"You can come in." I smiled.

"Actually Bella, were gunna head outside for the first half of the day. We all rode are bikes here so grab yours and we'll be on our way.

"Bikes?" I asked and she nodded and then it hit her. "Oh. I forgot you can't ride a bike."

"I'm not ashamed of it."

"No one is laughing." She said.

"I know I just wish I could. When you grow up with no parents and a full time working aunt it starts to tug your arm a bit." I reminded her.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "Here, come on." She smiled, taking my hand. "You can ride on Edward's bike." She smiled.

"Where did you get my bike?" Edward asked.

"I asked your mom to drop it off for me."

He rolled his eyes as Alice went to go get it and pushed it over to him.

The seat was long enough for two people to share it but I wasn't too comfortable about putting my life in the hands of someone else on a bike.

"Come on Bella, hop on." He encouraged.

"Are we gunna die?" I asked and he chuckled. "No, just get on."

He sat on the cushion kind of taking up the whole thing and then I looked at him and then looked at the bike seat and he moved forward a bit.

I got on the rest of it and wrapped my arms around his waist and held on a little too tight but then again, I was never one to be fond of bikes.

As we began riding in a clump, Alice leading us, she spoke up. "Okay, in order to make this activity completely Faith Taylor related, we are going to listen to her song Raining in the Dry Summer!" Alice exclaimed and they all cheered.

She pulled out her I-pod and it's doc and stuck it in the basket attached onto her bike and switched it to that particular song and it began to play.

_We weren't supposed to be_

_Like having warm snow_

_It just doesn't happen_

_That I think you should know_

_It's like Romeo and Juliet_

_They weren't meant to be_

_Yet it happened anyways_

_You have to agree_

_But we were like rain during a drought_

_It hurt to be without him_

_We were like snow in Florida_

_I can't explain the feeling but all I know………………!!!!!!_

_Is that it's raining, in the dry summer!_

_Letting the mist fill the air!_

_It's raining in the dry summer!_

_Letting the water soak my hair._

_These kind of things don't happen_

_So why's it happening to me?_

_Should I be happy?_

_Or let it crumble me?_

_Everyone didn't want us_

_They were always against_

_Eating away what's inside of us_

_Telling lies too_

I couldn't help but begin to sing along. It wasn't even my favourite song because I felt like it didn't have much meaning but everyone seemed to never pay attention to the lyrics, just the soft, upbeat tune it held.

"You know, you kinda sound like her." Edward observed.

"Really? I guess I've listened to this song so many times it began to catch on to memory if you know what I mean…" _Yeah…great cover Bella._

He laughed. "Not really but I kinda get it…"

After that, I just stopped singing letting the song do the work.

Alice stopped at a deserted park where there were no swings or jungle gyms and it was just an empty field of nothing.

We all hopped off the bikes and ran onto the field and sat in a circle. I sat in-between Edward and Alice.

"Okay…for this activity we each have to say one thing we like about Faith Taylor and then perform one of her songs, which ever one you like the best except Bella because Bella can't sing."

"What?" I asked. "I can sing."

She glared at me and then I caught on. "Never mind."

"No I think Bella is right. I heard her sing to herself quietly to that song you played on our way here. Let her perform."

"No, I'm good thanks. Plus I don't really want to sing, I was just proving a point."

"You sure? We can do a duet…"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay well then if you don't sing, I'm not singing." Edward bargained.

"Fine by me." Alice murmured.

"Alice…what is even the whole point of this?" Edward asked.

"Look, me and my fellow fans want to have a day dedicated to Faith Taylor and if you don't like it then leave." She argued.

He rolled his eyes and got up taking me with him and glared at Alice.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" Alice asked.

"Look Al, I appreciate you trying to do something nice for Faith Taylor but it's too much. She doesn't want obsessive fans, she wants friends. I'm sorry but this is way over the top. I'm going with Edward."

"Fine." She smirked. "Then you're out of the group."

"I didn't want to be in it in the first place!" I yelled.

"Just go!" She shouted back at me and I followed Edward to his bike when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

It was from Alice.

_Well, at least that went as I hoped it would :)_

I was confused so I replied back.

_What do you mean?_

Alice – _After much contemplating I realized having you in the group wasn't such a good idea after all so I kicked you out without you even knowing._

Bella – _Yeah, way to let me in on it. I'll talk to you later Ali. Have fun! Oh and I meant what I said. I don't want fans like that, it was kinda scaring me._

Alice – _Sorry!!!! Xoxoxoxoxo_

Bella – _It's okay! Xoxoxoxoxo_

I then realized Edward was waiting for me to get on the bike and I smiled at him and hopped on behind him and then he took off, informing me he was taking us to lunch when I had something I needed to do.

"Go back to my house."

_**omggggg**_

_**I am so sorry it took soooo long!!!!**_

_**oh and as for any of you who are reading Be No More - I was almost done writing it and then my cursor wasn't on the page so when I pressed the backspace button, it all erased cuz i forgot to save it so im kinda pissed but working on it!!!!**_

_**review please**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**here ya are!**_

Chapter 6

Once we got to my house, I pulled him up to my room and opened the double doors that led to my closet. I just couldn't wait anymore to tell him. This closet hid all my Faith Taylor clothes and that is what dragged him inside of.

"Wow your closet it huge." He stated.

"Thanks…" I said while walking to the back compartment and opened the draws which held my green contacts my auburn wig along with a pale pink dress that went above my knees. It was fitted at the top with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps and then right under the bust and ruffled outwards. It had a darker yet pale, pink, floral pattern and down the center of the fitted part were five silver beads embedded into it.

I then grabbed tall white pumps and a couple silver accessories and went into the washroom to get dressed.

I knew what I was doing. This was the only way Edward and I could have a Friendship. I didn't want the same thing that happened to me and Alice to happen to Edward and I. He was a nice guy and if it turns out he hates me after this, I'll live but I'll never know unless I see for myself and this was the only way.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and nodded to myself, knowing this was something I had to do, something that would make everything seem better. Somehow make my life not seem like a complete secret. Somewhere I know I'm making the right decision.

On top of the dress I slipped a white Suzy Sheer button down jacket on and then on top of my hair I put on a big white sun hat on and for the last touch, I took my aviator sunglasses to cover my eyes and snatched my white clutch stuffing my phone and wallet in their pertaining to Faith Taylor and then walked out of the washroom to Edward's stunned eyes.

The hat covered my hair, the glasses covered my eyes but my appearance wasn't anything Bella would wear.

"Are we going to one of your beauty pageants?" He asked and I laughed.

"Edward…I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this so I'll just show you." I smiled as I took out my phone and dialed Maya's number. "Hey Maya?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favor. Organize a free and open concert in Forks National Park that will begin in an hour. I need a stage, my band and back up singers, amps and guitars and the whole parade, okay?"

"Why…"

"Don't question please! I just do. I'll explain in to you later but when I come down to the park there should be a band and stage waiting for me." I argued.

"Fine but you're grounded."

"Why?"

"You didn't something 'Faith' related without telling me, yelled at me, demanded that I make a concert for you in a hour without telling me why and g-d knows what your up to! But I'll do it anyways…"

"Thanks Maya!" I said and hung up without letting another word escape her mouth.

Oops?

"What's going on?" Edward asked me.

"You'll see!" I rolled my eyes and then we just sat in the kitchen waiting for an hour before I told him we could go. It was awkward in some ways, like the uncomfortable stares he gave me and the way his eyes skimmed my body. But I knew it was worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forks National Park." I told him when we were in his car.

"Weren't we there earlier?"

"Yes."

"And you're putting together a concert there…"

"Kinda. Now stop eavesdropping and get a life."

He chuckled. "Whoops. My bad."

I rolled my eyes as he continued to drive and when he pulled into the park there were hundreds of kids crowded together in front of a stage that had my  
Yamaha guitar with my whole band set up behind it and a mike stand for me.

"Show time." I whispered to myself.

"Huh?"

"Look." I turned to face him. "When I start running in these heels back to this car that is when you sprint your way back here and get me out of here. Got it?"

"Wow. You're demanding."

"I asked you a question."

"Yes. When you begin running in those heels to my car, I run back here as well."

"Good." I smiled as I stepped out of the car taking off my jacket which allowed me to expose my bare arms. It was chilly but after this I was going to thank the cold. I then took off my glasses tossing them in my clutch which I threw on the seat next to my jacket. Last, I shrugged my had off, letting my hair fall in my face.

Edward stared at me, wide eyes and then smiled at me. "Break a leg."

"Thanks." I grinned back as I ran towards the stage and grabbed the mike from its stand. "Well hello Forks!" I laughed in the mike as I looked at the audience. I saw Alice smiling at me with the fan club and a bunch of other teens from Forks High cheering. "Sorry for the short notice. Hope you don't mind. Anyways…I'm gonna start off with Reckless and then slow it down with I Love You, Tim and then I'll do Raining in the Dry Summer and finish it off with a song no one has ever head before until now so be happy that you're the firsts!"

I played each song with aspiring energy and youth attached on to me. It felt different. It felt good because I wasn't performing for them but for myself and for Edward.

Everyone sang along, everyone jumped, everyone smiled.

I smiled.

"Thank you!" I shouted after Raining in the Dry Summer. "Now, here is my new song. I hope you like it!"

_I hear; your pretty, your sma-a-a-art  
Your gorgeous, your hair is golden  
But you never say I've stolen your heart  
Just a compliment over and over again_

_I hear "that's my girl" when we walk the streets  
But never when were alone  
I always feel like were incomplete  
You're always wearing too much colo-o-ogne_

_And the truth is you never really loved me  
I was just there for show  
And the truth is your kind of a jerk  
This is something I think you should kno-ow!_

_Go back to where you came from  
'Cause I don't want you here  
Take a look at what you have become  
As I shed a tear  
Don't call me baby or sweetheart  
'Cause I know they don't mean shit._

Maya is gonna kill me for putting a swear word in my song. Crap.

_Look at us – we need to depart  
We need to split_

_And the truth is you never really loved me  
So why don't you let me be!!!!!!!!_

_We'd kiss and I'd tell you my secrets  
While you'd sit there and text on your phone  
You never listened to a word I said  
And are dates you would postpone_

_I was the one to initiate everything  
The one to seal the deal  
And you'd say 'yeah yeah, whatever'  
And leave me to pay for the meal_

_And the truth is you never really loved me  
I was just there for show  
And the truth is your kind of a jerk  
This is something I think you should kno-ow!_

_Go back to where you came from  
'Cause I don't want you here  
Take a look at what you have become  
As I shed a tear  
Don't call me baby or sweetheart  
'Cause I know they don't mean shit  
Look at us – we need to depart  
We need to split_

_And the truth is you never really loved me  
So why don't you let me be!!!!!!!!_

_(slow)  
Go back to where you came from  
'Cause I don't want you here  
Take a look at what you have become  
As I shed a tear  
Don't call me baby or sweetheart  
'Cause I know they don't mean shit  
Look at us – we need to depart  
We need to split_

_(upbeat)  
Go back to where you came from  
'Cause I don't want you here  
Take a look at what you have become  
As I shed a tear  
Don't call me baby or sweetheart  
'Cause I know they don't mean shit  
Look at us – we need to depart  
We need to split_

_(slow)  
I hear; your pretty, your sma-a-a-art  
Your gorgeous, your hair is golden  
But you never say I've stolen your heart  
Just a compliment over and over again_

_And the truth is you never really loved me  
So why don't you let me be.  
_  
I finished the song and everyone cheered and screamed for me. It was the most upbeat song I've written so I wasn't sure how'd they'd like it but they seemed to by the reaction I got.

"Thank you so much guys. It means a lot. For anyone who was wondering what that was called, it's called 'Never Really Loved Me' and it will be on my newest album or probably on youtube tomorrow." I chuckled. "Thanks and have a great evening!"

And then I ran.

I sprinted off the stage and across the field to Edward's silver Volvo and opened the door. When I got there, he was already in the car and began to speed down the street.

"Circle around a couple times so they don't follow me and find out where I live." I ordered.

"Alright. Good job by the way." He smirked.

"Was that the right way to tell you? I was debating on thousands of ways and…spontaneous won."

"There isn't really a good way to tell your friend, who you haven't known for that long, that their friend just happens to be the celebrity you don't entirely favor all that much. But if there was a correct way to do it…that was pretty good."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes considering just yesterday I told you to eff off but you can't blame me…I didn't know it was you!"

I chuckled. "Shocked?"

"Oh most definitely but I'm curious as to why you told me."

"Alice and I used to be best friends and I always had to lie to her and skip weekends with her because I had a double life and we drifted apart and it ruined our friendship and when she found out, holy-"

"Alice knows?"

"She's known for a while. When she found out she was pretty damaged. I didn't want that to happen with us."  
"You knew Alice?"

"We used to live together in LA until she moved and then I moved and now we're back together." I smiled.

"That's….cool?"

"I guess. Anyways, you can turn around now." I informed him.

"Alright." He nodded and turned around heading back to my house. "So I guess this means I'll have to like Faith now."

"Hey…be nice. She's like a sister to me." I joked.

He grinned at me and then took me back home.

And at the end of the day, I knew I had made the right decision.

_**There you go!!!**_

_**I hope you liked it :D**_

_**Thank you so much to my Beta, AlwaysAndForever13 it means so much to me!!!!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I AM SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOO LONG! I've been busy with...so much but yeahh...here is moooore. I will be more consistent nowww.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! xxxooo  
**_

Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning, I showered, then slipped on a pair of light blue, skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse with a cropped neck and frilly, but not over the top frilly, shoulders. There was a tie over the waist area and under the tie the rest of the shirt frilled out.

My shoes were a simple pair of black closed flats and I stuck my phone, wallet and keys into a simple, white, over the shoulder purse and didn't even bother with accessories.

I added some eyeliner on the bottom of my eyes and then some powder and grabbed a white cardigan and stuck my hair into a messy bun.

I grabbed a granola bar and stuck it in my mouth before I left for school.

When I got to school, I parked my car and met up with Alice.

"Umm…so what was that yesterday?" She asked at my locker.

"What? The concert?"

"No duh!"

"It was my way of telling Edward."

"That's how you told him?"

"Yeah."

"Bells, you barely know him!"

"I don't want what happened to us, happening to Edward and I."

"You could have waited."

"I told him I was in a beauty pageant!" I exclaimed.

"Okay fine," she surrendered. "You made the right decision."

"Thank you."

"The club liked it by the way. Oh and I love that new song! Who knew you had the guts to say shit in front of a live audience?"

"Maya said the same thing but it was more of a lecture than a congrats."

When I turned around to head to class only to find Edward Cullen standing right behind us which took me by surprise. "Oh, hey." I smiled.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much you?" I asked.

"I have a confession," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Let's here it," I laughed.

Alice had already skipped off to her class with Jasper and Edward and I were now walking to my English class. His math class was right next to mine.

"Okay so yesterday after I dropped you off I went to HMV and bought your platinum selling CD and fell asleep to it," he told me. "And what I didn't expect to realize is that I like only two songs. I thought I'd like none..."

"Edward!" I slapped him gently.

"What? I'm a dude. I like Alexis on Fire and Billy Talent. Not gay show tunes and Disney Channel Crap."

"You technically just admitted to watching Disney in the past." I informed him with a smirk.

"I like the show Wizards of Waverly Place," he joked with a nonchalant shrug. "Selena Gomez is hot."

"Are you high?" I asked him.

"I'm just teasing you Bella. Chill."

I nudged his shoulder and said goodbye before walking into English class.

"Hey Em."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. I still can't believe you missed out on Faith Taylor this weekend. She was amazing! Like...she swore in one of her songs. I was never the biggest fan of her but now I idolize her!"

"I heard. Was it really that good?" I asked curiously. I wanted feedback from someone who wouldn't be afraid to hurt my feelings.

"Yeah. Better than I thought she could be. Better than how she was in her concert! Man, you should have been there."

"Really?"

He nodded his head with an eager yes. "No doubt in my mind girl." He chuckled to himself as the teacher walked into the class.

After English and a boring, friendless class during trig, I walked to the cafeteria only to be met up with Angela. "Hey, so are you coming to the fan club meeting after school?" She asked.

I shook my head, no. "I was let back in the group but I quit. It's way to much for me to handle."

"How come?"

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess not being her number one fan and hearing her name every five seconds can get a little annoying." I smiled. Trust me, it does.

"Sorry."

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't referring to you. Just in general. You're part of the more...quiet bunch. I like that."

"Thanks. Anyways I'll see you in gym last period! Bye!" She grinned and walked away down the narrow hall to her next class. We didn't have the same period lunch.

As I walked into the Cafeteria, I was expecting the same monotone vibe I'd experienced last week but surprisingly, the cafeteria was buzzing with excitement. Every other sentence had the name 'Faith Taylor' in it and if felt extremely weird. I mean, I was used to not being her all the time but when you hear your name, then get a glance of your hair, it feels awkward because you know that you aren't who people think you are.

I then walked to the same table I always sat at which consisted of Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I.

"Hey guys." I grinned at them as I sat down and right when my butt hit the chair Jasper stood up with an odd look on his face that pierced with determination and precipitation. What was he so nervous and determined about?

He stood up on his chair; his head held high and looked down at Alice's bright blue eyes with his own brown ones. "Mary Alice Brandon." He began, "I would just like to start off by saying a couple of things. I know we have been fooling around together for the past three months but I have to be quite honest with you. Hooking up in a bush outside your house in the middle of the night or sneaking off together at lunch to make out in my car has really started to bug me. I can prove this with the back pains I get when I try to get a glimpse down your shirt or the neck pains I get when I mark you on your neck. The thing is Alice, I'm so fucking tired of running around to private places like that stupid ally you dragged me to beside the park where that guy almost tried to rape me! I want to be able to show you to the world, hold your hand in public, not under the cafeteria table wear there is gum and g-d knows what else! I wanna be able to kiss you in fresh clean air rather than the fumes in a janitors closet! I want to be able to show the world that you're mine! So, Alice Brandon, will you please be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked, rather hopeful.

Alice looked deeply pissed that he just told the whole cafeteria about their private life and stood up on the chair. "Jasper Whitlock! _I _would like to start of by saying a few things too like the fact that you admitted to me that you stalked my facebook profile and found a decent picture of me and began masturbating to it then scratched yourself because you needed to cut you nails. Yes, I know we have been fooling around for the past three months but may I remind you that you were the one that asked me to come outside in the middle of the night when I told you that you could easily sneak in to my room and that you were the one that drags me outside to your car during lunch when I suggest we could go behind the school building and also, that ally is next to the park near _your _house. And you know I am flat as hell and as for those marks, I told you not to do it but you continuously made me waste my concealer! So do I want to date you and call you mine after you just spilled to the whole cafeteria I'm practically a slut?"

The cafeteria was silent waiting for her answer.

"Sure I hate the fumes in the closet and the gum under the desk but I don't mind it because all I think about is the fact I'm kissing you."

"Is that a yes?"

Alice shook her head, no. "Jazz...that was a FUCK YES!" She smiled and Alice jumped down from the lunch chair and Jasper attempted to do the same except when his foot touched the ground, it slipped on a split drink and he fell on his back.

Alice ran over to him with a cautious look on her face. "Jazzy? Are you alright?" She questioned.

"I am now." He smiled and she helped him up from the dirty cafeteria floors and they embraced with a way to passionate kiss and a sweet hug.

"Come on, lets go hook up on the bench outside where everyone can see." He smirked.

She smiled and giggled and they walked out hand in hand through the cafeteria doors.

Emmett broke the silence in the room by starting one of those slow claps with one of his Emmett howls but then stopped when Rose slapped him. "Stop creating a scene. You're embarrassing me."

"Us." Edward and I corrected her at the same time.

"You see!" Rose fumed.

"I'm sorry Rosie. Do you want me to make you a speech like Jasper did for Ali?"

"No!" We all exclaimed at the same time. G-d knows what they have done together.

"I swear, I don't scratch myself when I jack off to the pocket sized pictured I keep of you like Jasper does!"

"I'm done," Edward and I said at the same time, getting up and throwing away our food and walking away from _that _conversation.

"Starbucks?" he asked me.

"Starbucks." I smiled in agreement.

Well that was a hell of a lunch. The thing I hate most about it is that I know there's more drama to come.

_**hope you liked it! This was one of the more funnier chappys...**_

_**Thanks to my beta Maggie (AlwaysAndForever13)**_

_**until next time...**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**loving you**_

_**NikCul  
**_


End file.
